1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mineral additive for a food composition intended for animals, comprising, in biodigestible form, at least one phosphoric acid salt and a compound capable of forming a salt with it.
2. The Prior Art
In order to prepare food compositions for animals, it is known in general terms how to add a phosphate in the dry state to a base substance forming the food, for example maize, oils, wheat, etc. The preparer uses for example salts in the form of calcium, sodium and/or ammonium phosphate in the solid state, in powder form or in the form of granules. These solid salts are purchased by the preparer from their manufacturers, who produce them in workshops specifically designed for this purpose.
One drawback of the known method is that the preparation of phosphate, for example calcium, in the dry state is a method that not only requires a large quantity of energy but also does not allow manufacture in small quantities. In addition, the use of calcium phosphate in the dry state gives practically no flexibility to the preparer of the food since it does not make it possible to take account of the composition of the base substance.
Food additives based on phosphates in the solid state also pose problems of bioavailability for the animal organism, which then excretes large quantities of undigested phosphorus, which poses environmental problems.
The aim of the present invention is to develop a mineral additive for a food composition for animals that gives great flexibility to the preparer and that can be prepared in small quantities in a simple manner, whilst being extremely well absorbable by the animals.